Disgracefully Kidnapped
by Nooboo
Summary: A fan-fiction dedicated to my friend, whom promised me a full-scale drawing of Desmond if I wrote an Altair x Robert – did I mention that this is my very first YAOI-fanfiction?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening of the Assassin

_A fan-fiction dedicated to my friend, whom promised me a full-scale drawing of Desmond if I wrote an Altair x Robert – I of course asked her for some guidelines and these were her terms:_

_- Robert must be a powerful seme._

_- Altair mustn't seem like a girly uke – too OOC._

_- Maybe a Stockholm-syndrome-story, but where the love is only coming from Altair and Robert is taking advantage of it._

_- No sex – kisses are permitted, but she's not in the mood._

_- Strong feelings._

_- Enjoy. By the way, did I mention that this is my very first YAOI-fanfiction?_

**Disgracefully Kidnapped.**

Chapter 1.

I took a deep gasp and drew my breath as I got out from the Animus. "Mister Miles, get back in there!" Doc shouted and got up from his chair. I breathed in and out for a good while. "Are you alright?" She asked. I got my act together and sat down on the Animus again. "Yes," I answered her. "I just need a little break..." Hearing these words almost made Vidic jump sky-high into the air in sheer anger. "A BREAK?" He shouted at me dangerously. "Mister Miles, may I remind you that we have a SCHEDULE to-"

"Warren, please," Lucy spoke. "Let him regain his breath and then we may continue. No harm done." Vidic looked like an erupted volcano, but he held his act together and sat impatiently in his chair again. "I give you three minutes – starting two minute ago mister Miles." He said. I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. When did the Animus get me so sweaty? Heck, maybe it was really Jerusalem that did it... but that matters shit. The cooling, fresh water poured over my face and washed away the sweat. Lucy came in. "Are you okay? That must have given you a big scare..." She spoke silently. "Yeah, well," I started. "I guess Altair was the one who got scared. It just shocked me a little, that's all." Lucy did not reply, instead she went back to the Animus with the doctor. What I wouldn't do to get the hell out of here... of course, she can just leave. It's her fucking JOB! Christ, I hate this. But Lucy said we were almost done. "MISTER MILES!" Vidic shouted from the lab. I sighed - and back in there I went...

* * *

...

"Ugh," I pouted exhausted. I moaned and took a deep breath. The smell of disgusting, old hay filled my nostrils and gave me an even bigger headache than I already had. I opened my eyes and hoped to free myself of the darkness, but I had been blindfolded. I moved a few limbs and noticed I had been cuffed to the walls. They must have taken my weapons too; I felt so incredibly naked without them. Or maybe I was naked anyways? I was so numb I couldn't tell the difference. And my nose was itching. Why does your nose always itch when you can't scratch it? I stretched my body and moaned some more. What a nap! I noticed my legs were free and I noticed how much length they had given my cuffs. Convenient. But the convenience was probably going to be supported by some torture in an effort to prompt information. I have vowed not to slip any secrets of our beloved brotherhood and I shall keep my vows intact. I must pull my act together. Still, this was the first time I have ever been held hostage. I hear it's not as nice as it sounds - And I've heard some pretty bad stuff...

"Has he awakened?" A voice asked. Probably from outside the cell. "I have." I answered in an attempt to seem more in control, but I had to admit it; I have been taken hostage. I could not be in any less control. I did recognize this voice though. Robert de Sable.


	2. Chapter 2: Alive, but lonely

_A fan-fiction dedicated to my friend, whom promised me a full-scale drawing of Desmond if I wrote an Altair x Robert – I of course asked her for some guidelines and these were her terms:_

_- Robert must be a powerful seme._

_- Altair mustn't seem like a girly uke – too OOC._

_- Maybe a Stockholm-syndrome-story, but where the love is only coming from Altair and Robert is taking advantage of it._

_- No sex – kisses are permitted, but she's not in the mood._

_- Strong feelings._

_- Enjoy. By the way, did I mention that this is my very first YAOI-fanfiction?_

**Disgracefully Kidnapped.**

Chapter 2.

"Has he awakened?" A voice asked. Probably from outside the cell. "I have." I answered in an attempt to seem more in control, but I had to admit it; I have been taken hostage. I could not be in any less control. I did recognize this voice though. Warren Vidic. He opened the door – with the usual angry-face of course – and told me to get into the Animus before we'd lose any more time. So I did... well, not without a fancy little remark on his new coffee-mug - which said "Project Lead #9 Abstergo Industries" - and back in there I went...

* * *

..."I see." He answered, and I heard a door open. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I don't." I answered him, blinking my eyes from behind the blindfold. I heard the door lock and I heard him walk closer. It felt like his footsteps were surrounding me. "Not so tough without your precious blade, are you... Assassin?" He asked me and I could feel him bow down before my cuffed person. His warm breath embraced my face. "Listen to yourself Robert. You're only this courageous because you know there is nothing I can do to you in this situation. And we both know exactly what I would do to you if I could..." I spoke, tempted to spit him in the face. I resisted though. Robert chuckled lightly and removed my blindfold. "Please tell me then." He said. "What EXACTLY would you do to me... if you could?" He asked and let his hand stray my cheek lightly, slowly and playfully. He was toying with me. Playing around. He was MOCKING me! So I could not resist to spit him in the face anymore. I spat him right in the eyes and he quickly retreated in surprise. He swore and cursed and removed the spit from his face with the cloth of his Templar-clothing. "You-" He spoke angrily and approached me once again. He kicked my innards further inwards, and I couldn't help but cough in pain. "You-" He repeated angrily. "I should kill you right here, right now, for your unacceptable insolence!" He threatened me loudly. "Cut your bloody stomach open and use your own blade to destroy your body from the inside!" He shouted and grabbed me by the collar of my clothes. I pouted and quickly caught my breath once again. "You wouldn't." I said. "If that's what you wanted, then why not just kill me when you had the chance. In the market-place? Or in that alley, where you and your men had surrounded me? Or when I spat you in your face?" I paused for a good, long second. "Instead, you've taken me hostage. Merely captured me." I spoke. "I'm still alive Robert." I teased him lastly and waited for his reply. He did not reply. He let go of my collar and stood up. It was embarrassing how I had to look up to actually see him, but I did. "You filthy Assassin..." He spoke and left in silence thereafter, locking the door and leaving me with nothing but darkness and the smell of old hay.

...

I suddenly felt lonely.


	3. Chapter 3: He can take it!

_A fan-fiction dedicated to my friend, whom promised me a full-scale drawing of Desmond if I wrote an Altair x Robert – I of course asked her for some guidelines and these were her terms:_

_- Robert must be a powerful seme._

_- Altair mustn't seem like a girly uke – too OOC._

_- Maybe a Stockholm-syndrome-story, but where the love is only coming from Altair and Robert is taking advantage of it._

_- No sex – kisses are permitted, but she's not in the mood._

_- Strong feelings._

_- Enjoy. By the way, did I mention that this is my very first YAOI-fanfiction?_

**Disgracefully Kidnapped.**

Chapter 3.

The words rung in my head and hurt my heart. _"You filthy Assassin..."_ he had said. Did he mean it? Had I been reduced to nothing but filth? We used to run through the streets and cities of Jerusalem day out and day in, but now that I had been captured... now that he had finally captured me I was nothing but filth in his eyes. I was not worth his attention anymore, nor was I worth his interest. He had not visited me for at least two days. I couldn't tell, but I've slept twice since he left me.

I had enjoyed teasing him. And he must have felt the same. At least, he must have felt SOME sort of joy from capturing the man whom had spoiled his plans again and again. I was his hostage now, I was no threat anymore. No fun.

And I had seen his woman. His "Maria". She had walked past and the guards outside the cell had commented on her. That was the first time I had seen a woman wearing a man's proper clothing. A fighting female? I suppose we are in times of change. I wonder if her relationship with Robert was the same as mine? So many questions... I require answers!

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm captured. I can't run away. I want to escape! I want to run away from the Templars. Away from Robert. Like the old days. He wanted to catch me. He wanted me. But now that I'm caught... he doesn't want anything he already has!

"Is he awake?" Robert? Yes, it was him, I'm sure of it. Why did he come back? He entered my cell and greeted me with a silence. Was he mad? "You filthy Assassin..." He spoke to me.

* * *

"Miss Stillman, why are we stopping?"

"We've been going for too long."

"Nonsense, he can take it!"

"Tell that to Subject 16 Warren."

I blinked and watched the screen disappear from my sight. "Miss Stillman, we have to keep going. We are too afar from our goal to stop now!" The Doc insisted. I got up from the Animus and scratched my eyes. That stupid screen is too motherfucking bright! "We have to stop." Lucy insisted also. "At least give him a full hour-break." She pleaded to Vidic. He growled annoyed and sat down with his new mug and coffee once again. "Fine." He answered. "But after that it's back in there; double the amount of time from before!" Lucy almost protested, but nodded defeated at last. I stretched my arms and legs, much to the annoyance of the Doc. I cracked a smile at his facial expression. He sure was pissed. "Sorry Doc," I told him. "This ain't exactly easy."

I swear, I saw him explode on the inside at that moment. Ha!

* * *

"You filthy Assassin..." He spoke to me.

I felt happy to hear his voice again, but somewhat unhappy to hear him repeat those cursed words to me. Filthy. Filthy! "Tell me," He said. "Were is it?" I blinked confused. Where is what? "I don't know." I answered. But maybe I did know? I wouldn't really know... Or would I? Or, at least, SHOULD I?


	4. Chapter 4: You really should

_A fan-fiction dedicated to my friend, whom promised me a full-scale drawing of Desmond if I wrote an Altair x Robert – I of course asked her for some guidelines and these were her terms:_

_- Robert must be a powerful seme._

_- Altair mustn't seem like a girly uke – too OOC._

_- Maybe a Stockholm-syndrome-story, but where the love is only coming from Altair and Robert is taking advantage of it._

_- No sex – kisses are permitted, but she's not in the mood._

_- Strong feelings._

_- Enjoy. By the way, did I mention that this is my very first YAOI-fanfiction?_

**Disgracefully Kidnapped.**

Chapter 4.

"You do know," I do? "But you refuse to tell me."

I wanted to play along, but I had to ask: "And what exactly is it that I know of?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Robert commanded. "Where is the Apple?"

An apple? No, THE Apple. He must mean the 'Piece of Eden'. The one Al Mualim showed to me. "Tell me." He commanded. I wouldn't want to tell him, that would be a direct sin – at the least!

But it had been so long since he'd visited me... "Why should I?"

Robert laughed. That would have to be the first time I'd ever heard him do that. Or any Templar in general actually, but this was not just ANY Templar. "Do you want to live?" He asked.

"Not if I ever told you I wouldn't want to." I answered.

"Okay then," He said. "But what would it take for you to talk?"

Was he really asking me that? Was this my chance? I wouldn't know! Our love – no – MY love... he doesn't love me. I knew that ever since the first time he held the sword so dangerously close to my neck. He wants to kill me – badly. I'm a pest. I did enjoy those chases through the streets, but I had enjoyed thinking otherwise of them: that he wanted me. But no – he doesn't want me. He wants me DEAD. Dead as a rug. I'm defenseless and all he needs is to know the location of the Piece of Eden. After that... he may kill me. That is the only joy I am to him: my death.

"Try your best." I told him, filled with my anger and fury from knowing the truth. Like Al Mualim had told me: 'He who increased knowledge, increased sorrow.'. So I guess it's true... And that was when Robert pulled out his sword. He was smiling. Smiling bastardly. "I shall." He chuckled. Joy.

...My last moment in life and it's wasted on my love for the man who wants to kill me. How foolish can I get?

But that was when the guards started screaming: "ASSASSINS!"

* * *

"Farewell miss Stillman."

The screen shut off and disappeared. I sat up on the Animus, slowly. "Is it break-time?" I asked Lucy.

"We're done for today Desmond." She answered smiling. "How do you feel?"

I got up from the Animus and asked her something I had wondered for quite a while now... "What is this... Piece of Eden?"

A silent pause entered the room. She then answered to my question: "Aren't you tired?"

She ceased smiling to me.


End file.
